The love of the Yuki Onna's
by Suki90
Summary: The heir of the Nura clan has born. Rikuo invites his Toono friends to it's party but it seems that Itaku is not interested in going. Talking with his friend Reira, he said something that she will want to test with him. What will she do? Itaku x Reira, little Rikuo x Tsurara.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

* * *

**The love of the Yuki Onna's**

It's been a while since the skillful Toono villa helped the Nura and Keikain clan to defeat Seimei, the bastard who had done enough damage to both humans and youkais.

Now because peace had returned to the world, and the coexistence between humans and youkai was thriving, there was no more need to hide; but even knowing that, the Toono youkai decided to continue with their life style as the hidden village of ayakashi.

Far away from the Main House of the village, a black haired youkai with brown eyes was practicing completely alone in the training field.

One would surely think, what could he do completely alone in that place? To train is impossibe because there's nobody with him.

Well, he does not care if there is no one to practice with, the simple nature could be his perfect enemy. To make his 'invocation' he just need his prized weapons and something to give a good shot, not caring if it was alive or not.

His brown eyes turned amber. He was ready to attack, but before he could do anything, the pressence of someone approching made him stop.

"So here you are Itaku." said a young woman voice, a very melodious and mature one. Itaku stopped his invocation and turned around to see who was interrupting him.

"Reira." was the only thing that Itaku could say when he saw that it was his Yuki Onna friend pressence the one he felt. She just smiled and approached him a little bit more.

"What are you doing here all alone? I thought you were taking a shower with Dohiko and Amezo." she said, surprised of finding him alone.

Itaku just shook his head.

"No, I preffered to stay here and practice alone for a while." he answered. "Now tell me, what are you doing here?" he asked as he look at the sides. "Where's Yukari?"

"Yukari is with Awashima at the Main House." she answered. "I came here because a Nura Clan member arrived at the village like thirthy minutes ago to deliver a message for us."

While Reira spoke Itaku kept his weapons.

"From Nura Clan?" he asked. "What do they want now? Hope he's not asking us to join his Hyakki Yakko again." he said with annoyance.

Reira laughed at his expression. Itaku will never expressed it, but everyone knew he esteemed Rikuo as a friend and as opponent; and that if it were not that he is very loyal to the village, Itaku will have already exchanged cups of sake with him.

That was one of the qualities that made Itaku so strong and admirable.

"Reira?" Itaku said, taking her out from her thoughts. "Do I have something on my face or what?" he asked her when he realized she was staring at him without saying anything.

Reira shook her head slowly.

"No, of course not," she said. "I'm sorry." she apologized while laughing a little. "Anyways, the message was about Rikuo's firstborn. It says that they will have a party in his honor." Reira explained him, blushing a little bit after imagine Rikuo's son.

"His firstborn?" Itaku asked. "Is the baby he had with that human woman of brown hair?"

Reira thought for a bit before answering.

"No, Kuromaru-san told me that Rikuo's son has more youkai blood than him; so that means that his wife is a youkai. That only can mean… Tsurara!" she answered happily.

While Reira explained him what Kuromaru said to her, they decided to start jumping from tree to tree to go where their leader was.

Itaku listened attentively, he was really surprised that Rikuo ended up with the Yuki Onna of the Kanto region. When he went there to support him the day when everything got in chaos in Ukiyoe city because of the Hyakou Monogatari, and saw the brown-haired girl, he thought she was the one.

"It amazes me his decision. I thought he would follow the same line of his grandfather and his father." he answered while hastening the pace.

"Oh really?" Reira asked as she just followed him closer.

After some time, and whitout saying anything, they finally seemed to reach their goal.

It was pretty late, and probably all their friends will be having dinner. They continue without saying anything until they reached the ground and began walking calmly.

"So you are saying that you thought that the chosen one it was going to be that human girl?" she asked him.

"To be honest, I don't care." he answered quickly. "But yeah, that was what I thought until now." he explained.

Reira smiled. "I understad. Surely his decision was unexpected for a lot of people…" she answered.

"I guess so. I think what it surprises me the most is that he has not frozen to death; I mean… you, the Yuki Onna's, kill with just a kiss." the Kamaitachi said while grimacing, it seemed to be that he didn't like this kind of issue.

Reira laughed at that comment and the expression on his friend.

"Well, what you don't know my dear Itaku," she began "is that if we love a lot that person, then he will not be frozen if we give them a little kiss."

With that answer Itaku looked at her with annoyance. "Are you serious? Feh, I find it very illogical… After all, it is imposible for you to control your cold breath.

And that was when Reira took his arm and stopped his walk. Itaku looked at her confused, why did Reira stopped him?

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her as he watched how she was getting closer and closer to him.

The gaze of the Yuki Onna was serene and peaceful, as always, but ... there was something that night which made the heart of the Nura heir advisor to accelerate a little bit more than usual. That, and seeing that she got too close to him, was what disturbed him and caused a slight blush on his cheeks. But despite that strange feeling he didn't make any move, as if his feet were glued to the floor.

"How about if we tested whether that's true or not, my dear Itaku?" se asked playfully while still holding one of his arms.

The kamaitachi got more nervous when he felt the cold hand of her friend on his face.

"Wha-What are you saying Reira?" he said, trying to calm himeself down. "Are you crazy or what?" he asked her again.

"No." she said calmly as she approached her face to him. "It's just that it gave me a great desire of giving you a good kiss. You're so cute after all... Why don't we try?" she said before closing her eyes and start killing the space between her lips and the kamaitachi ones.

Itaku was completely in shock, his friend and training partner was trying to kiss him. Why? Just to calm down her suddenly desire it was not a good reason for him. Also, what about Dohiko? There wasn't something pretty strong between them? What the hell was happening?!

He closed his eyes by inertia.

_Why my body isn't moving? Why is my heart beating so fast? Damn it, stop Reira!_

Now the fresh breath of the Yuki Onna felt closer, that alarmed him.

When he felt the little touch of his lips against hers, he really thought that it will happen what he never belive it will occur, to kiss and be kissed. But that thought went far away when he felt his friend's lips on his cheek. He got shocked.

What was that?

Suddenly he heard Reira's melodious laugh.

"God Itaku, you look so cute!" Reira said when she saw his blushed friend. Soon the boy reacted and his expression changed to one of extreme embarrassment.

"Sh-Shut up!" he exclaimned. "What the hell was that?!"

Reira laughed even more. "Nothing in special. I just wanted to bother you a little." she explained him while she began his way to the Main House, but not before she turned around and see him coquettishly. "But if you stayed with the desire of, I..."

"Oh no Reira, don't even think about it!" he said extremely annoyed, he didn't want to feel those feelings again.

He started walking toward the house again, surpassing his friend quickly, Reira just followed him with a smile.

"Well? Are you going to Kanto to celebrate the small Nura?" she asked without looking at him.

"Tch, I don't know." he said with annoyance, and that was the last thing he said that night.

**FIN**

* * *

**Suki: **Ok, well, here's another of my Spanish fanfics, but this time is an Itaku x Reira one. I translated it because a user asked me to do it, so... Here it is. Remember guys that even if I know English I can have grammar mistakes; so please don't be so rude with me, ok? Thank you~!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presented**_


End file.
